7 Things
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: The 7 things he likes about Miley - influenced by the video. R&R!


Miley frowned picking up a piece of paper that had been left on her desk.

_Found this floating around the studio, thought you might like it. Love you lots Shmanders Xx_

Unfolding the paper she noticed the writing immediately as Mitchell's. A confused look etched across her face she started reading.

**The 7 things I Like About Miles – The Real List**

**1 – She's the most amazing girl I know**

**2 – She's the best friend anyone could have, I'm not sure what I'd do without her.**

**3 – She puts everyone before herself, although sometimes I hate that and want to tell her to stop. **

**4 – She always knows how to cheer me up, even if she doesn't realise it sometimes. **

**5 – She has such a beautiful personality it's sometimes hard to comprehend someone could be as perfect. **

**6 – How much hate she has had to put up with, she's the strongest girl I know and I'm so happy she's came out the other side smiling. **

**7 – She's beautiful, it's kind of hard to try and forget my feelings sometimes. **

Miley couldn't wipe the grin from her face as she finished the list. She had no idea Mitchell felt anything other than friendship for her, sure he flirted but didn't everyone? Speaking of the devil she thought as her phone started ringing.

'Hey' She greeted as she read through the list again.

'Hey beautiful, you alright?'

She smiled, 'Yeah I'm brilliant you?'

'Yeah thanks. Why are you so brilliant?' He asked confused at her sudden change of mood from earlier when he'd spoke to her.

'No reason, I just read this thing, made my day' She smirked a little as she heard him cough.

'What would that be?' He asked she couldn't have found the list; she'd been nowhere near the studio since he'd wrote it.

'Just something, anyway did you miss me that much you had to call me again?' She let the sarcastic tone run through her voice.

He laughed, 'Just wanted to speak, wondered if you wanted to do anything?'

'Sure, how about I meet you at the beach in about half an hour?'

'Sounds good, speak to you later'

'Bye taters' she smiled hanging up.

'Hey' she smiled as she sat down next to him on the beach; he turned to look at her before smiling.

'Seriously, tell me what you're so happy about!' He nudged her as she laughed.

Shrugging she stood up flipping her sandals off. 'Race ya!'

He laughed following after her, grabbing her waist as he caught up with her.

'Put me down!'

Shaking his head he stood in the ocean looking at her, laughing as she gave him a look back gripping her arms around his neck.

'Do not even...' He laughed letting go of her as she fell into the ocean. Standing up she grabbed him again pulling him down with her.

'MILES!'

'Serves you right' she laughed as she dunked him under before laying out on her back. Standing up he pushed her over again, causing her to stand up.

'You asked for it' She spoke grabbing his arms and trying to push him into the water, laughing he gently grabbed hers pushing her backwards, squealing she pulled him down with her laughing.

'Mitch...' She whispered looking up at him after the laughing had died down.

'Mhm...' He looked down at her before blushing slightly at the position they were in, looking back up at her face he froze in shock, his best friend, Miley, the girl of his dreams was inching her face closer to his.

'MILES, MITCH!' The broke apart quickly to see Joe stood there grinning, Kevin just behind him. Miley turned to look at Nick who was stood there awkwardly, Selena at his side smiling.

'Hey Joey' She smiled as they both stood up to walk back onto the sand, hugging him he protested laughing as he felt his clothes soak through.

'Miles!' She grinned hitting him before advancing on Kevin, who in turn laughed and ran away from her, she following not long after. Miley smiled; glad she and Kevin had sorted everything out.

'So...' Joe grinned turning to Mitchell.

'No' Mitchell shook his head turning to greet Nick and Selena before they made their way back to where Mitchell and Mileys stuff had been left.

Miley grinned as she jumped on Kevin's back who in turn groaned before laughing and taking her back towards the others.

Grabbing her phone, Miley noticed the numerous text messages from her brother.

'Guys, I have to go. I'll see you all later' she smiled hugging them one by one. As she hugged Mitchell she passed him a piece of paper. Smiling she ran off.

--

**The 7 things I like about Mitchell**

**1 – He's my best friend, always there for me and helping me through everything. Without him I'm not sure where I'd be. **

**2 – He's the most amazing lad I know. **

**3 – He's a bit of a looker ;) – He has a brilliant personality to match which can be hard to find. **

**4 – He always sticks me before himself, even though I sometimes wish he didn't. **

**5 – His hair, his eyes, his old levis ;) – Just had to sorry. Although he has got awesome hair and beautiful eyes! **

**6 – His jokes aren't funny and he laughs at himself – But it's those things that make him so special, make him Mitchell. **

**7 – The 7****th**** thing, I like the most that he does, he makes me love him. **

**And I know that sounded cheesy, but I read your note, that was the reason for my mood. Call me when you can. X **

Mitchell smiled grabbing the phone and speed dialling one.

'I love you too'

'I thought you'd never say it' She smiled from the other end of the phone.


End file.
